Memories are the Key to All
by Kuroi Bara-676
Summary: Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Temari leave for better lives, and find out the mystery of their ancestors. Hanabi is a girl in Akatsuki who remembers almost nothing about herself. What happens when it's her memories that could solve everything? What about Pein?
1. How Does It Start?

Kayla: Hey everyone! This is the better version of Akatsuki Angels! You will see it is actually quite different, well mostly because this one has a plot and the Akatsuki Angels did not, so if you didn't read that, you are not missing anything. I must also say, I have gotten into Kpop! Okay, maybe you missed Hanabi's Bio so go and read that in the I'm sorry chapter. I also forgot to mention that using a lock of a person's hair she could see what they were doing and be in their mind for about 5 minutes. Pretty crazy, but it helps with this story.

Hinata: Let's hope it is better...

Deidara: What's Kpop un?

Kayla: Korean Pop

Diclaimer: I own nothing except Hanabi, my OC, so no Sue-y Sue-y!

* * *

Three figures hurried there way out of Konoha and headed in the direction of Suna, one was a girl who had midnight blue hair, and pale lavender eyes. Another had two brown buns on her head, and chocolate brown eyes, the finally, there was a platinum blonde with sky blue eyes. Meet Hinata Hyuuga, heiress of the Hyuuga clan, Tenten, Konoha's weapon mistress, and Ino Yamanaka, the mind ninja. These girls were running away from their lives in Konoha. They were never respected, the never received the love they worked for, and barely anyone even acknowledged their existence. It was all focused on Sakura Haruno, the most popular girl in all of Konoha. She had brains, beauty, and was being trained by the legendary Sanin, Tsunade in the field of medicine. Everyone looked up to her and respected her, boys were constantly after her. The three girls hated her with a burning passion, Hinata because she stole her love and any respect she had gained from her father, which wasn't much. Naruto and her had been going out for a little bit until Sakura came and made him fall for her, her father often compared her to people but never expected to be compared to **her**. Ino had once been Sakura's best friend, then Sakura ditched her for the heart-throb of Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha. I don't think I need to explain who he is, he's so famous I'm sure YOU'VE heard of him.

"Cut to the chase authoress,"

Fine Ms. Bossy, Tenten, was never paid much attention to to begin with. When she finally had some signs of respect by others Sakura came and took it away. She had hurt their pride and took away all they had worked for. They weren't sure if she meant to or not, or if it was worth it to hate her, but they couldn't help themselves. They left Konoha to start new lives, but they knew no one would allow it, so the only option was to run away, of course, they had to take their headbands. It was their only sign of showing they were kounoichi. They were on their way to pick up their friend Temari in Suna, she was the older sister of the Kazekage, Gaara. All she would do with her time is go on missions that weren't worth her time, do boring errands, file paperwork, do whatever Gaara and Kankuro didn't have time for, and was going to be used to make peace between countries. Like hell she was gonna marry some guy she didn't even know even if it was for her brother! In order to avoid this they decided to take her with them. Now our story finally begins, who knows what fate will befall out girls?

"It's about time! I mean really, could you shut up any sooner?" Shut up Ino! I tried to be more mature in my writings!

"I'm just surprised you were!" Thanks Tenten, that was REAL supportive...

"Hinata, are we almost there?"

"Soon Ino... We're going to reach the desert soon..." You know, I'm starting to wonder why you just didn't do that poofy thing that you chuunins and jounins do when summoned/dismissed by the Hokage. The girls froze in tracks and made the hand seals for the teleporting poof and found themselves standing on Temari's balcony.

"Why were we stupid enough to forget we could poof? (so much fun to say poof instead of teleport!)" "I blame Kayla" "Both of you need to stop talking to her so the story can progress," "Fine" they answered at the same time and knocked on her window. Temari stepped out with a nod and they poofed back into the forest with her, then they ran, they did not know where they were going, but they knew they had to be away from the boarders before dawn.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a cave in the land of Lightning...

A young girl of about 17, the same age as Ino and Hinata, walked into a room lit only by dim candles.

"You summoned me Leader-sama?"

"Hanabi... What is the progress of Itachi and Kisame's mission?" The girl now identified as Hanabi pulled out a lock of raven hair and closed her eyes. She saw a forest and night sky full of stars, she heard the wind rustling around, and the faint sound of crickets. There was a pine scent in the air, she immediately knew they had successfully infiltrated the boarder of the land of fire.

"Yah, Itachi, do you think we will be able to nab the Kyuubi this time?" "Hn..." Hanabi opened her eyes and looked into the expectant eyes of Pein. "They are close to completion, all they need to do is capture the Kyuubi," "Alright, you have no missions today Hanabi, but check up on Kakuzu and Hidan, be sure to tell me their status later," "Hai Leader-sama," "Dismissed," Hanabi walked out of the room and when Pein was sure was not in ear shot he sighed. Hanabi, when will the seal break? He knew it was a mistake, and the girl he found was not his sister. All he wanted at the moment, more than ever was for his sister to be back. He may be the cold leader of a deadly group of ninja, but he was still human. He still had to keep his promise to his parents, that he would protect Hanabi and make her happy. He was no doing so great at the later.

Hanabi sighed at herself, why did she always feel so comfortable yet so uncomfortable around Leader-sama? She walked to the room she shared with Konan, her temporary partner, and best friend. She would have to tell her later when Konan came back with more supplies, they were running low on food and such. Their room was blue with black swirls every now and again. Her bed was the black on the left and Konan was the blue on the right, right next to it. There was a bathroom, 2 dressers, a table, and 2 chairs. That's about it, it's the same in every room, just varying in colors. They door was Black with white lilies and different origami's in different shades of blue on it. She lied down on her bed with her arm covering her eyes. She was trying to sort her thoughts and emotions when suddenly, she received a new memory.

_Memory_

_Three children were standing at the gate with a 19 year old, two were crying._

_"Do you have to go Hana-chan? We'll miss you too much!" The blonde boy with cerulean eyes sniffled._

_"W-we d-d-don't want t-to be-e alone a-ag-again!" A girl who was smaller than the others despite being the same age with midnight blue bob, and lavender eyes weeped._

_"Daijobu (It's fine), you have each other don't you? You'll have one another, so you won't be alone anymore. If you have no where else to go, come find me, I'll always be ready for you," She patted their heads and turned to the 19 year old. "Shall we go Onii-chan?"_

Then the memory faded, Hanabi was once again left in wonder as to who her "Onii-chan" was. 'Well, I'll find out in due time...'

* * *

Kayla: So what do you guys think? I would be really happy if you guys reviewed! Also, tell which one you want:

Itachi and Kisame finding the girls

or

Hanabi realizing her locket had a compartment with blonde and midnight blue locks of hair. She then uses the blue one and sees though Hinata's mind, and then her going out to find her.

Ino: I think she actually improved!

Kayla: Woohoo!


	2. Captured

Kayla: Okay so this is the second chapter, it's been about 2-3 days since I first published this story, hooray!

Itachi: Kisame and I win the poll.

Hanabi: ...Okay.

Kisame: Aren't you upset you can't use your special power?

Hanabi: I use it on Hidan or Kakuzu later.

Kisame: ...

Hinata: Kayla Does not own own us, just the plot (hopefully there's one this time) and Hanabi.

Kayla: Explanatory chapter!

* * *

The girls decided to stop for a break by a stream, they were almost out of the fire nation, so close to freedom. They were thinking about their other reasons for leaving home. Inochi (I can't remember if that was her dad's name) had decided to make her stop being a kunoichi and work in the flower shop. She knew he didn't want her to get hurt again (on a recent mission she was knocked unconcious [sp? I fail] and had to get surgery on her leg). She couldn't just stop being a ninja so she went with the girls. Tenten was always made fun of as a kid for being an orphan, and she always picked fights because of it. Now that she was weapon mistress she wanted revenge, she didn't go through with it. Yet they still blamed her when someone got injured. Hinata was another story, her father and clan always thought of her as weak. When she started showing signs of strength they said they would allow her to continue being heiress, but brand her sister. Hinata couldn't stand the thought of her sister being put through the same fate as their beloved cousin Neji, besides, her childhood friend had completely forgotten about her.

"Dontcha hate it when she talks about our personal lives?" Shut up Ino, the readers wanna know this stuff.

"I'm gonna search for food, Ino find some herbs and tea leaves, Tenten, can you gather firewood?"

"Sure," the girls head out to do their respective jobs. Ino wandered a bit farther into the forest where she stumbled upon a place where flowers, herbs, and tea leaves were abundant.

"I wonder who planted all this," She gathered some Eleuthero (Siberian Ginseng), Thyme, Rosemary, Valerian roots, Oolong tea leaves, Genmaicha Matcha (BYOT) leaves,Phoenix Jasmine Pearls, Geisha Beauty tea leaves, Astragalus, Rhodiola Rosea, mugwort, yerba mate, suma root, cat's claw, elderberry, dragon blood, and myrrh. All these herbs had a different property. The dragon blood and myrrh are used to stop an injury's first stage, the tea leaves can are just for enjoyment, and the rest help with depression, anxiety, fatigue, the immune system, and gives energy boosts. As she was walking back she felt a presence watching her. Ino quickened her pace as she became more alert.

"Who is chasing me?" You'll find out soon enough! JUST GET TO CAMP! So she ran on my command, when she got there she saw Tenten had begun to make a fire pit. The hole was about 5 inches all around, and there were colorful rocks in the pit so it doesn't get exstinguished by the damp soil. Then there was another ring of rocks surrounding it, she put in some fire wood and lit the fire.

"Well, that should be good enough,"

"Hey Tennie! Tema!"

"Yeah Ino?"

"SOMEONE WAS CHASING ME AND KAYLA WON'T SAY WHO!"

"Kisame,"

"What?"

"Nothing!" Tenten I suggest you don't spoil anything or else I will change to the plot to something terrible.

"Like what?" Teletubbies. "Shutting up now," Even Ino didn't want that horrible fate so she just proceeded to make tea out of the Rosemary and Valerian roots. Temari just shoot her head at their behaviors and went back to sleep.

* * *

Hinata went a little further downstream so she could hear what Ino said about someone chasing her, she caught some fish and started heading back. Then she too felt a presence, though faint, but still there, she paused her step for about a millisecond before continuing on. A figure with red eyes noticed her slight pause, his sharky companion Jaws- "It's Kisame!" Fine, Kisame smirked.

"Well isn't she a sharp one eh Itachi?" He didn't reply and just stealthily followed after, the Kyuubi would have to wait, he knew they would have failed anyway. "Come Kisame," Kisame looked at him in question. "It seems we have a few new recruits..." Kisame grinned, "Maybe now Konan will stop complaining about their being only 2 girls." They poofed away and hid in the trees above their camp, waiting for the perfect opportunity.

Hinata had arrived back at the camp to a silent Tenten and Ino, plus a sleeping Temari. Tenten was staring at the flames, and Ino had just finished making the tea.

"Do I wanna know what you girls did?" They shook their heads and Hinata proceeded to wake up Temari and cook the fish. No one noticed the eyes that were watching them.

After everything was put away and such they went to sleep leaving Temari on look out since she slept the longest. They could wait about 2 hours before they went on. SUddenly the world around Temari went black and she saw black cloaks with red clouds.

* * *

Kayla: My worst. update. EVER. Okay so before I continue I want around 6 reviews, maybe 7. Ja Ne!


End file.
